Couleurs primaires
by Open-to-Hope
Summary: Kagami a deux défis à relever dans sa vie de lycéen : Le premier, pas récent, battre Aomine au Basket. Le deuxième, le faire tomber amoureux de lui. A votre avis, quel défi remportera-t-il le premier?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Oula, ça faisait bien... 4 ans, que je n'ai rien posté ici? Bon bah, en tout cas, me revoilà. J'avais vraiment envie de participer au fandom KNB ! Je ne suis pas une yaoiste en herbe, même si j'ai écris du shonen-ai sur le topic Nabari no Ouh, mais, comment dire... Cet anime, plein de beaux jeunes homme, a ravivé une certaine flamme de ma jeunesse J'étais très inspirée. J'ai essayé d'écrire avec réalisme, de ne pas être trop clichée (j'ai horreur des fanfics clichées). Bon, certains éléments sont par définition présents dans toutes fanfics yaoi mais j'espère n'en avoir pas fait des tonnes. Sinon dites le moi, pitié xD

Je pense que cette histoire fera au moins 3 chapitres, peut-être plus si vous comme moi cette histoire me plait! Je vous remercie pour votre lecture, éventuellement votre commentaire, ça fait chaud au coeur!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_CHAPITRE UN_

Kagami regardait par la fenêtre de la salle A03. La cour était silencieuse et de temps en temps, des filles passaient en gloussant. Son index droit, sur son cahier, effectuait des mouvements rapides et presque rageurs. Aomine Daiki... Quand diable avait-il eu cette folle et sotte pensée ? Celle de se demander s'il était amoureux, amoureux de ce diable bleu antipathique. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour, persistait-il à dire, mais une passion du jeu. Une passion du basket si forte, qu'appliquée à ce brillant joueur, elle avait fait naitre une admiration sans borne à son égard. Parce que les mouvements d'Aomine étaient parfaits, parce qu'Aomine avait le talent, le vrai talent, Kagami ne pouvait le regarder qu'avec les yeux biaisés de l'amour du jeu. L'amour du jeu, non l'amour du joueur, il insistait.

Son index continuait sa danse saccadée, avec plus de ferveur encore.

Pour éclaircir ses doutes fiévreux, il procédait avec méthode -c'était assez rare pour être souligné. Il pensait tout d'abord au numéro 5 de Touou, se demandait : qu'est-ce que je vois à son évocation? Et ce qu'il voyait, c'était une silhouette fière dans uniforme sombre, qui, dans sa main, faisait faire à un ballon orange de tranquilles aller-retours entre sa paume et le sol. Ses yeux brillaient d'une fierté agressive et son sourire, presque un rictus, méprisait son adversaire parce que _tu es tellement faible et moi, tellement plus fort_. A cette image, son point se referma fermement, froissant légèrement les pages de son cahier. Son coeur se serait, son égo rugissait : "attends voir, je vais te montrer à quel point j'existe!". Ses yeux aussi montraient une confiance sans borne en lui-même et un air de défi.

Bilan de l'opération : Penser à Aomine Daiki lui faisait ressentir de fortes émotions, notamment combatives et agressives. Pas surprenant, se disait-il, ce mec est un vrai trou du cul.

Deuxième acte de l'opération, soulagement, : Non, décidément, l'amour n'avait pas sa place dans cette relation de rivalité! Même, Kagami aimait à penser qu'il détestait plus Aomine qu'il ne l'aimait ou même l'appréciait. Il était arrogant, égoïste, il était le _mal _et faisait vivre un enfer à tous. Mais il pensait le détester avant tout car il était fort, trop fort. Etait-ce une jalousie exacerbée, une admiration mêlée à l'envie intense de lui faire mordre la poussière qui provoquait cette explosion en lui? Aomine était son enfer. Parce que, finalement, admiration ou non, son temps libre se résumait souvent à : "Quand le reverrais-je ? Il faut que je le batte. Il faut absolument que je le batte." Et ça, c'était au déjeuner, au dîner, en faisant des paniers, en regardant la publicité entre deux épisodes de NCIS, en faisant ses devoirs, en se brossant les dents, et la liste était encore longue. Kagami en était venu à comprendre que battre Aomine était sa seule échappatoire. Parce qu'en le battant, son admiration ne serait plus si obsessionnelle et elle le laisserait vivre de nouveau. Il n'aurait plus à se demander où était la frontière entre l'adoration et l'amour. Battre Aomine... Tout un programme.

"Tss..."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Pour avoir le coeur léger, il ne pouvait même pas compter sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait vaincre ce colosse seul, toute l'équipe Seirin devait s'y coller. Et rien n'était plus agaçant que de dépendre des autres, aux yeux du tigre rouge. Il posa sa tête au creux de ses bras, croisés sur sa petite table. Fuck le cours, Fuck les examens, Fuck Aomine, Fuck everything.

"Kagami, ça va?"

Cette petite voix discrète appartenait à Kuroko. A une table derrière lui, il était témoin de la lutte mentale de son ami depuis cette dernière demi-heure. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'avait en tête Kagami. Il était tellement transparent qu'il était évident que quelque chose se tramait et que cette dernière tenait à coeur au tigre rouge. Or, ce problème encore inconnu troublait presque l'équilibre de l'équipe. Kagami était plus agressif, moins compréhensif, impatient et intolérant. Ses amis ne se doutaient pas que cela était dû à tout l'espoir qu'il portait sur ses coéquipiers. Ils devaient le délivrer, après tout. Maintenant, Kagami semblait subir un burn-out, pour ne rien arranger.

"Kagami, tu m'entends?"

Celui-ci leva la tête et murmura :

"Oui, ça va. Je me fais juste chier."

Mais sa voix était trop grave, contrairement à la voix de Kuroko et le professeur l'entendit.

"Eh bien monsieur, prenez donc la porte! Mon cours ne vous intéresse pas? Est-ce que vous savez que vos chances de réussir au prochain examen relèvent du miracle? Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas. Vous êtes juste trop sot et incapable de faire ce qu'il faut! Sortez."

Alors ce connard s'y mettait aussi? Trop sot pour accomplir un miracle? _Incapable d'accomplir un miracle_? Kagami bouillonnait. En se levant il renversa sa chaise et, passant la porte, il lâcha :

"Vous voulez du miracle, vous allez en avoir!"

La porte claqua.

* * *

Les ballons volaient littéralement dans les airs pour tomber dans le filet. Kagami les lançait furieusement de plus en plus loin, mais cet exercice ne suffisait pas à le calmer. Il se mit alors dunker, encore et encore, jusqu'à faire trembler les plombs du panneau. Essouflé, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

"Putain, c'est pas vrai..."

Il fermait les yeux du plus fort qu'il pouvait mais rien n'y faisait : La silhouette provocatrice d'Aomine le poursuivait. Elle ne déniait même pas faire un geste, être surprise par la force ou la précision du tigre. Elle disait : _C'est tout? Tu crains mec! Tu vas battre qui avec ça? _Cette silhouette imaginaire était un peu trop bavarde à son goût.

L'entrée inattendue du coach troubla le fil de son auto-flagellation. Elle avait entendu par Kuroko que le cas du tigre rouge semblait s'être aggravé et le retrouver sur le terrain alors qu'il n'avait rien à y faire la rendit furieuse.

"Kagami."

"Coah?" Il se redressa, essuya la sueur de son front.

"Arrête ça, je te préviens." Ses yeux noisettes lançaient des éclairs et l'incompréhension apparente de son as l'agaça au plus au point "Qu'est-ce que tu crois, bakagami? Que tu es le seul à vouloir gagner? Que tu es le seul à vouloir repousser les limites du possible ? Abruti! Nous voulons tous la même chose et aussi ardemment que toi! Alors arrête de faire comme si tu étais le seul à comprendre l'importance de ce que nous tentons de réaliser. Ton comportement est inacceptable, tu détruits la cohésion de groupe. Si je te vois encore avec ce regard, celui que tu arbores quand nous n'allons pas assez vite à ton goût, je te fous sur le banc pour les trois prochains matchs. Tu comprends, bakagami? Continues et tu verras à quel point nous progressons : Nous gagnerons sans toi!"

Aida était essouflée après cette tirade de feu. Ses joues avaient rougi et son nez se retroussait de colère. Kagami était quant à lui bouchebé. D'où ça sortait, ça? Sa bouche entre-ouverte ne laissait sortir aucun son, mais ses yeux parlaient à sa place. Ils montraient un étonnement sans borne, l'impression de s'être pris une claque.

"Tu n'as rien à dire?"

Kagami s'approcha d'elle, remis de son précédent choc. Il arborait un air sérieux.

"Coach. Vraiment... Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte?"

"Bien sûr que je te croirais, puisque tu es le plus crétin de tous les crétins."

"Eh..."

"Et maintenant que tu le sais, fais ce qu'il faut. Il paraît que tu veux réaliser des miracles? Pour ça, apprends à maitriser ton sang chaud pour en faire l'arme aiguisée qui nous permettra d'arriver tout en haut. On a besoin de toi, Kagami." Son ton s'était radouci.

"... Je ferai ce qu'il faut, Aida. J'ai... besoin de vous aussi...en quelque sorte..."

"En quelque sorte?" Sa voix riait et elle tapota l'épaule de Kagami. "Arg, tu colles. Enfin, tu as compris, c'est bien. Et si tu as quelque chose sur le coeur, tu peux me le dire. Motus et bouche cousue!"

"Ahah, c'est sûr que tu ne peux pas être moins fiable que ce traitre de Kuroko!" Il souriait lui aussi.

Maintenant, c'était certain, il allait régler ça. Faire le con, c'était terminé : La différence entre lui et Aomine était que lui comptait sur son équipe. Il ne pouvait détruire ça, c'était son arme la plus solide et prompte à lui assurer la victoire.

"Coach... Battons Aomine ensemble."

Les yeux de son entraineuse s'agrandirent mais Kagami n'y prit pas garde.

"Aomine, hein?" murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Peut-être venait-elle de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Ainsi, c'était cela le but de son as, battre l'as de Touou? Dire que comme les autres, elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait seulement d'être le _meilleur_. Maintenant, elle comprenait : Son but à lui, c'était d'être meilleur... qu'Aomine Daiki.

"Ce ne sera qu'un début, compte sur nous Kagami. Il va mordre la poussière!"

Ignorant qu'il avait involontairement dévoilé une partie de ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, Kagami répondit, plus confiant que jamais :

"Ouais!"

* * *

Aomine était assis sur un banc dans le parc sportif de la ville. Le terrain était libre pour le moment, mais il n'avait personne avec qui jouer. De toute façon, se disait-il, je n'ai personne avec qui vraiment jouer. Sur le terrain, les autres n'étaient que des pions qu'il écrasait avec un seul de ces cils. Le nombre de joueurs pouvant lui faire passer un semblant de bon moment se comptait sur le doigt d'une main : Kise, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara et... Kuroko et Kagami. Ces deux derniers ne formaient qu'un seul adversaire à ses yeux: l'un sans l'autre, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui. Ensemble, au moins étaient-ils capables de le titiller. A ses pieds, trois bières. Elles étaient bonnes et peu alcoolisées, aussi ne risquait-il pas de rentrer saoul chez lui. Néanmoins, le seul fait de boire sans une âme autour le faisait ruminer. La solitude n'était pas un poids pour lui, pourtant, il se souvenait de cette équipe de légende avec laquelle il avait l'habitude de jouer. Ce qu'il ferait pour y retourner... Aujourd'hui entouré de merde -il appelait les autres comme cela de temps à autre, Aomine s'ennuyait. Son ennui se transformait en aigreur.

"Le seul qui puisse me battre... C'est moi." souffla-t-il à lui-même avec une voix monotone.

"Hein? Prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité, connard."

Aomine se retourna ; Derrière le grillage se tenait Kagami. Ses mains entrelaçaient le grillage et son regard jetait des éclairs rouges. A son épaule, un sac de sport, probablement muni d'un ballon ou deux.

"Mes désirs _sont_ réalité, Taiga Kagami. C'est amusant que tu sois là, je pensais à toi!"

Kagami fut surpris de l'entendre et quelque chose d'étrange passa à travers son corps. Un instant, pris de confusion, il ne pouvait dire si cela lui avait été agréable ou très désagréable, au contraire.

"Je me disais que t'étais vraiment un bon à rien sans Kuroko. Si tu veux, je peux te le prouver dès maintenant, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire sur ce terrain. T'as de quoi jouer dans ton sac, non?" le nargua-t-il avec son habituel sourire.

Okay, c'était la seconde option.

"T'es sérieux là?" Une veine battait à sa tempe "Quand tu mordras le tapis tu le regretteras, tu seras ma bonne pour trois semaines!"

"Ca sort d'où ça? Enfin, tu ferais mieux de dire "si", à mon avis... Tu veux vraiment mettre un enjeu à ce un contre un?"

Eh... Kagami était celui qui regrettait maintenant: il aurait dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de lancer un pari aussi stupide. Refuser maintenant était inévitablement une preuve de faiblesse de sa part, il était trop tard. Il avala sa salive, un peu déstabilisé. Pouvait-il le faire?

"Ouais..." souffla-t-il en essayant d'être convainquant.

"Bien, prépare-toi à me faire à bouffer tous les soirs pendant un moment. Paraît que tu sais au moins faire ça."

Il se leva, sincère sourire aux lèvres, posa sa bière sur le banc et enleva son tee-shirt. Sa peau mate reflétait des semaines et semaines d'entraînement intensifs. Sa musculature sèche attirait l'attention de Kagami. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le torse et les bras musculeux de son adversaire avant de détourner le regard, honteux. Il n'avait pourtant rien à lui envier, mais le regarder, le simple temps d'un coup d'oeil, lui donna une vague impression de culpabilité. Finalement, pour l'oublier, il sortit un ballon et contourna le grillage.

"Je vais te montrer quelle est la réalité, Aomine" Osa-t-il dire.

* * *

See you soon, guys! J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture


	2. Chapter 2

Well, ce chapitre a été paaaarticulièrement dur à écrire, ou plutôt, à réécrire. La première version de celui-ci a été écrite en même temps que le premier chapitre. J'avais donc prévu de le publier une semaine plus tard. Vous remarquerez que 3 semaines ont passé depuis… La raison est simple :D J'ai explosé mon ordinateur la veille, avec mon disque dur. Qui a dû se retaper l'écriture du chapitre 2 et une partie du chapitre 3 ? C'est bibi ! J'espère avoir tout de même réussi à réécrire ce chapitre correctement. Il est différent, évidemment, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira (ça fait beaucoup de j'espère)!

Merci pour votre lecture et pour vos commentaires 3

* * *

Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop présomptueux. « Montrer la réalité à Aomine », c'était une bien belle formule ! Malheureusement pour Kagami, ce n'était rien de plus que ça. Essoufflé déjà par l'effort qui lui était imposé, le numéro 10 peinait à suivre. Ils jouaient depuis déjà vingt minutes mais le jeu était à sens unique. La balle ne passait que trop rarement entre ses mains, monopolisée par son adversaire. L'habilité de celui-ci était immensurable. Sa rapidité trop fulgurante, son adresse trop parfaite, ses offensives trop agressives… Seul, il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Alors, c'était vrai, sans Kuroko, il n'avait aucune chance contre lui ? Kagami essuya la sueur de son front et respira profondément pour calmer sa respiration fuyante.

« Eh ben alors, déjà fatigué ? »

Le sourire dominateur d'Aomine lui brûlait les yeux. Le soleil de l'après midi n'était rien à côté. Mais il lui en fallait plus que ça pour abandonner sa volonté. Quelque soit la taille de cet obstacle, il l'abattrait. Il marcherait dessus, fier, vainqueur. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, une question d'entraînement. L'effort pouvait défier le talent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer, déjà ? »

Kagami serra les dents et se jeta sur lui, cherchant à saisir la balle orange. Mais c'était peine perdue Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Aomine pour le contourner et courir vers le panier adverse. A peine Kagami eut-il le temps de se retourner pour le rattraper que la balle était déjà dans le filet. Ses yeux n'y croyaient pas Son cœur, lui, n'avait aucun doute quant à la réalité de cette prouesse.

La balle rebondit plusieurs fois avant d'heurter le pied du banc. Jamais ce son mat, pourtant bien connu, ne lui avait semblé si douloureux.

« Bon, je rentre. C'est bien ce qui me semblait Sans Kuroko, tu vaux pas un clou ! »

Il tourna son dos brun au soleil et se dirigea vers le banc où reposaient ses affaires. Sous le soleil, ses reins et omoplates brillaient après l'effort. Kagami le suivait du regard. Qu'est-ce qui faisait le plus mal ? Perdre, ou entendre de la part d'Aomine qu'il ne valait rien ? Il ne le savait pas exactement. Mais son sentiment d'amertume était bien réel, quelqu'en soit la cause.

Aomine remit son tee-shirt et s'épongea les tempes sans se rendre compte du regard du garçon derrière lui. Il se sentait déçu. Pire, il éprouvait de la colère. Bien qu'il se soit douté de l'issue de ce duel, quelque chose au fond de lui avait espéré plus. N'y avait-il donc personne capable de lui tenir tête ? Il soupira et se retourna enfin. Jetant un regard sur Kagami, il se rendit compte de sa tension. Ce dernier semblait très mal prendre sa défaite. Pour Aomine, cela n'avait pas de sens. Pour lui la déception n'avait de raison d'être que lorsqu'on avait raté sa chance, de près ou de loin. Or, Kagami n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'effleurer l'espoir de le vaincre. Tout comme Aomine n'avait dès le départ eu aucune chance d'être surpris par le niveau de Kagami, qu'il connaissait déjà. C'était un bon joueur, très bon même, sur bien des points. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

« Hé, fais pas cette tête. T'y peux rien, la seule personne qui puisse me battre-»

« C'est toi, c'est ça ? » coupa net Kagami.

« Ouais, tout à fait. »

Il lui jeta sa serviette pour qu'il s'essuie avec.

« Parfois je me demande si je ne devrais pas changer de sport. Ce serait presque faire preuve de charité, tu crois pas ?»

Kagami pouffa devant cette arrogance qui battait tous les records.

« Si jamais tu pars, ce ne sera pas pour faire plaisir à tes adversaires. Ce serait plutôt car tu as peur que quelqu'un te rabatte enfin le caquet ! Ce jour là, je serai là. »

« Ahah ! Après ce que je viens de voir, j'en déduis que j'ai le temps. Tu t'avances un peu trop. »

Kagami sourit. Il n'avait pas tord. Sans rien ajouter il avança pour ramasser la balle contre le banc. Une fois en main, il la contempla un instant avant de se planter devant Aomine.

« Je te dis que ce jour là, je serai là. » Il plaqua la balle contre la poitrine du numéro 5. « N'abandonnes pas le basket, Aomine.»

« Tss », il prit la balle entre ses deux mains, par-dessus celles de Kagami. Leurs doigts s'effleuraient sur la surface rugueuse. « C'est pas au programme. »

Kagami regardait au fond de ses yeux bleus. Ses mains brûlaient, son cœur battit plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire avant de se resserrer lorsque qu'Aomine recula pour aller chercher son sac. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et fixait pour la seconde fois ce dos large, puissant. Ses doigts appuyèrent plus fort sur la balle.

« Il paraît que Tetsu a promis à Satsuki de me battre. Je vous attends, les nuls ! »

« Ta gueule ! Tu ferrais bien de t'y préparer ! »

Aomine rit en s'éloignant.

« Et arrêtes de m'insulter, tête de con ! »

Le brun se contenta de lever la main en guise de salut, sans se retourner.

Sur le banc de pierre, Aomine avait laissé une bière à Kagami.

* * *

Une heure trente du matin. Les tics tacs du réveil-matin agacent, la chaleur de la chambre étouffe et le silence de la nuit accable. Kagami se retourne encore, pour les soixante douzièmes fois peut-être. Il regarde sa main droite, faiblement éclairée par la lumière traversant les persiennes. C'est cette main, ainsi que sa sœur, qu'Aomine a touché il y a deux jours. Depuis, malgré tous ses efforts, il repense à cet instant à chaque fois qu'il les regarde. Sa peau se souvient de la chaleur d'Aomine, du contact de leurs mains sur le ballon. Son cœur bat plus vite à ce souvenir, son corps se tend. Ce dernier lui fait comprendre que la seule façon de l'apaiser, c'est d'éprouver à nouveau cette sensation, pour de _vrai_. Et quand il ne pense pas à leurs mains l'une sur l'autre, c'est l'image de ce dos brun qui s'éloignent qui l'envahi. Il a envie d'hurler : « Retourne-toi ! » mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il parait qu'il ne vaut pas un clou, qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Kagami soupire et se lève. Depuis l'autre jour, il ne sait plus comment prendre les événements. Ou plutôt, maintenant qu'il le sait très bien, il cherche un moyen de fuir.

Car il a compris : Plus que l'amour du jeu, il y a l'amour du joueur.

Kagami ne peut plus se leurrer et nier, il est inutile de se voiler la face désormais. Et c'est ça qui le bouffe, qui le rend furieux, qui l'épuise !

Aomine.

Aomine.

Aomine.

Sous le jet d'eau froide, Kagami essaye de remettre ses idées en place. Ce n'est pas très compliqué puisqu'il n'en a qu'une, d'idée. Qu'une seule personne en tête. Réorganiser « Aomine » dans l'ensemble confus qu'est sa tête, c'est tout à un art. Art que le roux ne maîtrise pas. Ce qui le rend fou, c'est de se savoir amoureux d'un véritable trou du cul et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Impossible d'en faire abstraction, impossible de revenir en arrière et impossible de faire un pas en avant pour assouvir ses désirs. Draguer Aomine ? Plutôt mourir ! Se confesser, essuyer un râteau et passer à autre chose ? Il ne saurait même pas accomplir la première étape. Pour une fois, toute volonté l'abandonne. Le voilà coincé là, le cul entre deux chaises.

Kagami frappe rageusement contre le carrelage de la douche. Sa respiration est lente, difficile, ses nerfs sont à fleur de peau, ses phalanges, n'en parlons pas !

_Sortez-moi de là, putain ! Je ferrai n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à **moi **? Ce serait trop demander d'avoir une main tendue, un indice ?! Allez ! _

Personne ne répond. Pas de surprise jusqu'à ici. Abattu, Kagami s'accroupit. L'eau froide ne l'aide absolument pas à se calmer. Au contraire, elle réveille ses plaies et ses doutes, c'est encore pire.

Il lui faut prendre le problème à bras le corps. Il lui faut accepter l'état de choses, sans détour. S'il n'ignore pas cette nécessité, la mise en pratique reste difficile à mettre en œuvre… Au bout du compte, ça donne quelque chose comme ça :

« Je… J'ai… »

Première tentative.

« J'ai… »

…_Est-ce que le dire à voix haute va vraiment aider ? C'est complètement stupide ! …Bon, allez, tu peux le faire Kagami. Si tu commences à avoir peur des mots, t'es foutu. _Inspiration.

« J'aime… Ao…mi…ne. J'aime… Ao…mine. Aomine. J'aime Aomine. »

Une seconde, deux secondes.

« Oh putain ! Quelle horreur ! »

_Je vais gerber !_ Kagami sort précipitamment de la douche. Il se rhabille, enfile un jogging et chaussures de sport.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dis, oubliez ça, c'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas supporter ce trou du cul arrogant ! Aucune chance ! Aucune, aucune, aucune chance ! »

C'est qu'il insiste.

« Aucune ! »

Mais ça sonne faux à ses oreilles. Qu'importe : courir est le remède à tout quand on veut éviter de penser à des choses désagréables. A deux heures du matin, Kagami sort de chez lui. Le trottoir est éclairé par les réverbères. La nuit est noire, la pollution cache les étoiles. Pas une âme qui vive : seule sa respiration, le bruit de ses pas et le vent jouant avec les feuilles mortes sont audibles. Il court un bon moment. Lorsqu'il s'arrête, il est devant la maison de Kuroko. Comme par hasard… C'est peut-être un signe quelconque. Mais aucune lumière ne montre signe de vie à l'intérieur. Kagami s'appuie contre un mur et reprend son souffle. Maintenant il se sent beaucoup mieux, plus calme. L'émotion passée, son corps fatigué, il arrive à distinguer plus clairement le problème. Enfin, les problèmes.

Hormis le fait qu'il ne soit pas très doué en amour, ce qui le désespère, c'est la personne dont il est amoureux. Un homme, premièrement. Il avait pourtant aimé deux filles avant lui. L'amour qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui n'était pas différent. Quand il pensait à une personne qu'il aimait, Kagami se sentait… Étrange. Il imaginait souvent vivre un millier de chose avec elle, des moments du quotidien, des sensations tactiles, des baisers, des conversations, des sourires… Et il se sentait heureux. Jusqu'à présent il avait surtout pensé à Aomine par rapport au basket, incapable d'oser penser à plus. Mais aujourd'hui, Kagami sentait qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une histoire de compétition entre lycéens ambitieux. Il se souvenait parfaitement de chacune de leurs rencontres, chaque fois où ils s'étaient effleurés, parlés. Il revoyait précisément son visage, ses gestes. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il allait certainement se laisser aller et penser à lui de bien d'autres façons. Du moins, s'il parvenait à accepter la réalité et à en effacer la honte. La compétition laisserait place à des rêveries romantiques ou non, où il serait le centre d'attention d'Aomine. Dans ces rêves là, il se retournerait sur lui et le regarderait. Kagami n'avait plus qu'à faire en sorte que cela arrive aussi dans la vraie vie.

Le deuxième problème, hormis le sexe d'Aomine, était simplement son caractère. Inaccessible, arrogant, dur… Comment l'atteindre ? Il n'avait pas l'air de ceux qui se fichait du physique de l'autre. Kagami l'imaginait bien plus à l'aise avec une jolie fille qu'avec un homme. Si jamais il n'était pas du tout ouvert sur ce côté-là, Kagami était fichu. Ses armes de séduction étaient bien trop faibles, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il ne pourrait jamais le convertir par ses seuls moyens. Et si jamais Aomine pouvait y être sensible… Il lui faudrait jouer le tout pour le tout. Le séduire tranquillement, discrètement, mais certainement. Se rendre important, indispensable. Jouer à niveau égal avec lui, le faire rire, le mettre en colère. Être la source de mille émotions. Est-ce qu'il pouvait le faire ?...

_On dirait que j'ai quand même envie d'aller de l'avant, finalement. _

C'était vrai. Il y a une heure à peine, il n'envisageait même pas de manœuvrer pour réaliser son désir. Maintenant…

_J'ai le choix entre souffrir et être frustré ou souffrir et avoir au moins fait de mon mieux. Je ne suis pas un lâche, quelque soit le domaine. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de personne. __Ah… Et si mon vrai défi ce n'était pas de le battre, mais de le faire tomber amoureux de moi ? __Je crois que je préfère encore le premier. Tss, 'fait chier. _

Sa décision était prise. Il ignorait comment faire, mais il allait essayer. Et s'il échouait…

_No way. Même pas envisageable !_

Vous l'avez entendu ?

* * *

« Mais regardez-le, c'est une loque ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il a une sale gueule. »

« Puis rater trois paniers de suite… Je veux bien que les lancers ne soient pas son fort m'enfin… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Et la Winter Cup qui est dans à peine un mois ! »

« HEY ! Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?! »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment là, Kagami. », rétorqua Kuroko un peu inquiet « Tu devrais aller chez le médecin et te reposer. Tu t'es vu aujourd'hui ? »

« Raaa, vous me saoulez ! »

Kagami jeta rageusement la balle. Ses cernes étaient à faire peur et la fatigue le rendait plus insupportable que jamais. Depuis son jogging nocturne, seulement trois jours avaient passé. Mais sa détermination avait fait long feu [ndrl : Oui, c'est bien la bonne expression! L'autre est faute de français couramment répandue, pour ceux qui l'ignoraient encore]. A bien y réfléchir, il ne voyait vraiment pas quelle voie prendre pour atteindre son but. Battre Aomine au basket n'était déjà pas une mince affaire, même en s'y mettant à plusieurs. Alors le faire tomber amoureux de lui… Était-ce bien la peine d'en parler ?

« Kagami. Il y a deux semaines tu pétais le feu en me sortant des « allons battre Aomine » à tout va et maintenant… Ça. Faut savoir ce que tu veux. »

« Je sais… »

« T'as intérêt à te ressaisir, crétin ! On compte sur toi ! »

« Je sais ! »

Il poussa un râle, mains au ciel.

« Je m'en occupe, okay ? Je vais régler ça. »

« D'ici quand ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mettre mes entraînements en stand by car un joueur fait un caprice. »

« D'ici le prochain entraînement. Je m'en occupe. Je suis désolé les gars… Je crois que je vais suivre le conseil de Kuroko et aller me reposer pour aujourd'hui. »

Tous le suivirent du regard quand il se dirigea vers le vestiaire. Hyuga questionna, une fois la porte fermée :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Va savoir. »

« Kuroko, une idée ? » demanda Aida

« Non, pas la moindre. »

« Hum… »

Tout le monde était soucieux. Sans Kagami, la victoire s'annonçait problématique. Ses histoires de cœur concernaient en quelque sorte toute l'équipe. Évidemment, impossible pour le numéro 10 de leur en faire part. Pas même à Kuroko. A personne.

Aida continuait à froncer les sourcils dangereusement tandis que le reste de l'équipe haussait les épaules. Kuroko, quant à lui, se demandait que faire. Quelque chose tracassait Kagami, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se confier. Kuroko en déduisait que la raison de cette pagaille le gênait beaucoup. Et qu'elle devait être assez conséquente pour pouvoir ainsi le troubler. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Difficile à dire avec si peu d'informations.

« On reprend ! » tonna la coach d'une voix forte.

Au même moment, Kagami sorti du vestiaire. Il s'était rhabillé et jetait un regard navré sur le terrain tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. _Si je ne suis même plus doué au basket, je n'ai plus qu'à me tirer une balle. C'est un cauchemar !_

« Kagami ? »

« Woo ! Je ne t'avais pas vu –pour changer »

« Désolé, comme tu essayais de penser, tu étais distrait. Sinon, tu n'es pas du tout entrain de me marcher sur le pied. »

« Ah, oui… Désolé. Et je ne faisais pas qu'essayer de penser, je te signale ! »

Kuroko répondit par un sourire.

« Kagami, si jamais tu as un quelconque problème, tu peux compter sur moi. Même si c'est délicat et que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, au moins je t'écouterai. Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu te rappelles ? »

« … Kuroko. »

Cela avait eu le mérite de le toucher. On s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui, la moindre des choses étaient de se donner à fond pour régler ses soucis. Mais malgré cette preuve d'amitié, Kagami ne se sentait pas prêt à se livrer. C'était vraiment… trop compliqué.

« Merci. Je le sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Surtout, ne te biles pas pour moi, hein ! Ça va »

Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Ah, et Kagami… Si jamais tu repasses par chez moi en pleine nuit, envoies un caillou à ma fenêtre. On discutera. Je ne savais pas trop à quel moment te le dire. »

« Q-Quoi ?! »

« Kuroko ! Tu m'as pas entendu, j'ai dis qu'on reprenait ! Bakagami, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! Du nerf ! »

« Oui, coach ! Je dois y aller, à plus ! »

« Hé, attends ! Kuroko ! »

Sérieusement ? C'était sûr maintenant les circonstances et un être surnaturel diabolique lui en voulaient !

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Kagami avait vissé une paire d'écouteur à ses oreilles. Elle chantonnait l'hymne « Seven Nation Army » et le roux battait la mesure d ans le vide avec ses mains. Il avait renoncé à remuer le problème pour aujourd'hui. Cette histoire lui avait encore valu des soucis en cours, faute d'inattention. Il y avait également consacré toute sa pause déjeuner. Sans oublier sa nuit. La séance d'entraînement avait été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il se mettait en pause, au moins jusqu'au lendemain.

« Na na na na na NA..Don't want to hear about it... »

Il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre malgré sa fatigue. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter dans son lit et DORMIR. Mais le destin -ainsi que les besoins de la narration, en avait décidé autrement.

« Yo, Kagami. Jolie voix ! »

Impossible.

« A...Aomine ? »

« En personne.»

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer l'horreur qu'éprouvait Kagami. Sous le choc, il avait presque évité le pire. S'il avait su qu'il allait le rencontrer, il n'aurait pas été capable d'aligner un mot devant l'autre, paralysé par l'angoisse et la honte. Là au moins, il avait la chance de se passer de ces préliminaires...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Être aimable c'est pas ton truc, hein ? Je viens chercher mon dû, évidemment. »

« Ton dû ? Mais de quoi tu... »

Ah. Maintenant qu'il en parlait, il souvenait vaguement d'une histoire de pari. Vaguement.

« Quoi, tu n'aurais pas par hasard oublié que tu as lamentablement perdu contre moi la semaine dernière ? »

« Ah-ah-ah. Hilarant. »

Comment aurait-il pu oublier ce détail, puisque depuis sa vie était devenue un enfer ?

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. Donc, mon cher cuistot... »

Aomine passa son bras par dessus les épaules de Kagami et rapprocha son visage du sien, large sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« ...Y a quoi au menu de ce soir ? »

Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? Kagami ne put rien rétorquer. Aomine était à un centimètre. A un PUTAIN de centimètre. C'était bien plus qu'assez pour faire sauter toutes ses capacités de réflexion. Le bleu en profita pour saisir la clef que Kagami avait sorti en montant les marches et l'insérer dans la serrure.

« Va mourir ! », répliqua enfin Kagami.

Mais c'était trop tard, Aomine s'était déjà engouffré dans l'appartement.

Quant à Kagami... Il se souvint qu'on pouvait toujours tomber plus bas, même quand on était persuadé d'avoir déjà touché le fond.

* * *

Et voilà... Plus ça avance, plus mes chapitres sont longs ! Je préfère vous prévenir XD Les forums rpg on fait de moi une reine des pavés. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas et que cela ne casse pas la fluidité de l'action !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre~ Merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaires !


End file.
